


[Podfic] The Good Life

by kalakirya



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of such_height's story<i></i></p><p>Toph is an irregular fixture in Katara's home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Good Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selahexanimo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selahexanimo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Good Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/177768) by [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights). 



**Title:** The Good Life

 **Rating:** general audiences

 **Content Notes:** post-series

 **Length:** 6:57

[direct link (right-click to stream, left-click to download) (streaming thanks to paraka)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/The%20Good%20Life%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20such_heights.mp3)

cover by me!


End file.
